Bonnie und Enzo
Das ist die Beziehung zwischen der Hexe Bonnie Bennett und dem Vampir Lorenzo St. John. Ihre Beziehung ist Anfangs sehr kompliziert. Bonnie lehnt Enzo anfangs eher ab. Allerdings rettet Enzo sie vor der Verfolgung der Waffenkammer und bringt sie in seiner Hütte im Wald unter. In den folgenden drei Jahren verbringen sie viel Zeit miteinander und verlieben sich ineinander. ''Sie werden von ihren Fans liebevoll "Bonenzo" und "Bonzo" gennant. '' Staffel 5 Enzo bringt Stefan Salvatore dazu ihn zu töten aufgrund dessen, dass er seine Menschlichkeit ausgeschaltet hatte und keinen Sinn mehr in seinem Leben sah. Als die Andere Seite am Ende der Staffel zusammenbricht, verbringt Enzo viel Zeit mit Bonnie und drängt sie ihn wieder ins Leben zurück zu holen. Letzendlich kehrt Enzo mit vielen anderen zurück ins Leben. Staffel 6 In dieser Staffel haben Enzo und Bonnie nicht viel mitteinander zutun, da Bonnie in der Gefängnisswelt festsitzt und Enzo sich mit Sarah Nelson, der Tochter von Zach Salvatore beschäftigt. Staffel 7 In der 7 Staffel haben die beiden mehr miteinander zu tun. Enzo zieht zu Lily und den Häretikern in die Salvatore-Pension. Als er jedoch erfährt das Lily ihre alte Liebe zurück ins Leben rufen will, wendet sich Enzo von ihr ab. In Die Rache der Salvatores wird Enzo auch auf die Party in die Salvatore-Pension eingeladen. Mit Bonnie täuscht er ein Fake-Date und einen Fake-Flirt vor, um Lily eifersüchtig zu machen. Sie meinte, er wäre ohne sie besser dran. In Wie Phönix aus der Asche taucht Enzo wieder auf, nachdem er mit Vampirjägern zutun hatte. Er rette Bonnie vor der gealterten Rayna Cruz. Er lockt Damon und Bonnie in die Armory , wo er Rayna mit Stefans Hilfe hinlocken will. Die beiden gehen allerdings nicht auf sein Plan ein, deswegen sperrt er Damon in eine Zelle zusammen mit dem bewusstlosen Tyler. Bonnie gibt er eine Anti-Magie-Pille, sodass sie nicht hexen kann. Dennoch kann sich Bonnie befreien und schaft es Enzo außergefächt zu setzen. Sie schlägt ihm eine Hand ab, die sie braucht, um Damon aus seiner Zelle zu befreien. Seine Hand wird wieder von Alexandria St. John angenäht. Als Enzo sie vor der Verfolgung der Waffenkammer rettet, verbringen sie sehr lange Zeit in seiner Hütte und verlieben sich ineinander. In dem Glauben ihr damit zu helfen, verabreicht Enzo ihr Pillen, die ihre Magie unterdrücken, sodass sie nicht gefunden werden kann. Allerdings erfährt er bald, dass diese Pillen Bonnie umbringen werden. Um Bonnies Leben zu retten verhandelt er so das Bonnie Rayna Cruz letztes Leben erhält. Allerdings wird Bonnie damit auch zur Vampirjägerin.Enzo riskiert sein Leben, um Bonnie von ihrem Bedürfnis, Vampir zu töten, zu befreien. Nach dem Zeitsprung Bonnie lebt in einer Psychiatrie und sitzt dort in einer Gruppentherapie. Als sie auf ihr Zimmer zurückgeht, wartet dort Enzo auf sie. Er sagt, dass sie nach Hause kommen muss, dann küssen sie sich leidenschaftlich. Staffel 8 Enzo wird zusammen mit Damon von der Sirene Sybil kontrolliert und tötet somit mehrere Menschen und hängt sie an die Decke der Waffenkammer auf. Bonnie muss sich zwischen Enzo und Damon entscheiden, da Sybil einen von ihnen umbringen will. Sie wählt Enzo jedoch wird letztendlich keiner von beiden getötet. Enzo schaltet seine Menschlichkeit ab und Bonnie versucht alles um ihn zu retten. Sie sperrt ihn mit einem Zauber in die Hütte ein.Dann zündet sie die Hütte an und stirbt dabei fast.Doch Enzo schaltet rechtzeitig seine Menschlichkeit wieder an und rettet sie. Danach sind sie sehr glücklich bis Stefan kommt ,der zur Zeit seine Menschlichkeit abgeschaltet hat. Bonnie wollte Enzo Elenas Blut geben damit er wieder ein Mensch werden kann. Das verhinderte Stefan leider.Er tötete Enzo. Bonnie gab ihm Elenas Blut, weil sie noch Hoffnung hatte,dass er menschlich wird. Jedoch klappte dies nicht. Bonnie schrie als sie sah, dass Enzo gestorben war.uUnd erschuf eine neue Welt in welcher Enzo lebt. Cade will Enzo natürlich haben aber Bonnie verhindert dies. Zitate Bonnie zu Enzo: "I have always wanted to be loved by someone in the way that you loved me. And I would rather have these memories than a future where I destroy them." Bonnie: I can't lose you again. Enzo: You never lost me, Bonnie Bennett. Enzo: I need you to think about me. Bonnie: No. Enzo: You missed me! That warms my heart! Bonnie: I didn’t miss you. I’m curious as to your recent whereabouts. There’s a difference. Enzo: Well, if Julian wants it, so do I. Bonnie: Are we talking about Oscar's car or Lily? Enzo: This house no longer has an open door policy for the local riff raff. Bonnie: You're living here, aren't you? Enzo: Bist du jetzt endlich bereit zu leben? Kämpfe weiter, Liebes. Bonnie: Ich schaff das nicht alleine! Enzo: Unsinn. Du bist stark genug um alles zu schaffen, was du willst. Und Liebes, du bist nicht alleine. Siehe auch Kategorie:Beziehungen Kategorie:Romantische Beziehung